


Letting the days go 8y

by Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX



Category: Homestuck, Transgenderism - Fandom
Genre: A little sad stuff, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff but only for trans people who really wanna have a life with someone they care about, June Egbert - Freeform, Melancholystuck, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female John Egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX
Summary: Snapshots from the life of two people.
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket, June Egbert/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: 8efore we remember

“It's going to 8e okay, June! You can do this!!!!!!!!”    
you are walked towards the two swinging doors by a number of surgeons. They try to nudge Vriska away, but if they knew Vriska they would have known it wouldn't work. 

“It's alright vriska! i'm fine!!! hehe i think you're the one really worrying :B” you respond with a laugh.   
“Well! It's important!!!!!!!! Of course I'm worried!!!!!!!!” she responds quickly.    
“8ut. Wait wait!” she pushes through to your side    
“Look im.. This is a good luck charm.”    
she pushes some small object, a coin, into your palm and shuts your fingers over it.    
“You…. you 8etter 8e alright. Okay????????”    
You chuckle again. “yeah. i'll be alright.”    
you kiss her on the forehead, having to get on the tips of your toes to do so. She blushes and stays behind as you walk through the doors into the room your surgery will be done in.    
  
“Now, Ms Egbert, if you could lie down on the table.” says a man in scrubs. “i'm not a miss but i will anyway!” you reply. Hopping up on the table isn't much of an issue and you lie down.

They prepare some equipment and tell you some details of the procedure that you've heard already. As they do you feel the surface of Vriska's coin. Kind of big, like a golden dollar, but it's not your nanna's head on it. You feel a deep and worn scratch on one side, maybe about halfway through it. It feels nice. It reminds you of her.

The surgeon speaks to some college students who are gonna watch, they seem pretty excited to see you. Being a god does that to you. Being a god has done a lot to make this easier, the whole process. 

Every doctor wanted to see you and prescribe what you asked, the papers from therapists and convincing the social workers wasn't hard, Vriska even stayed quiet about how “8ullshit” it is. You did too. Even if… well even if after the surgery you can have children.. It doesn't mean you will right away. The scrutiny you're under to make sure you're "fit to have children" isnt fair, cis women get it for free. You feel somehow wrong even if you did get through.

Someone removes the transtibial prosthetic from your leg and places it on a table, preparing to start. You take a deep breath and try not to tear up. 

“-Alright?”

Shit you weren't paying attention to what the surgeon said at all. Ok just nod! Nod in agreement.   
“yeah! sounds good.” you spit out, hoping it's the right answer

This process sucks so much more for people who aren't gods. It sucks even more when they both want it. You got off somewhat easy due to your status but plenty of people are denied every year, hell every day. You are stuck with a needle.

“ow fuck!”   
“Well, it does hurt a bit.”   
“10”   
Oh he's counting down like in house md or something   
“9”   
You haven't watched that show. It's probably like that, right?   
“8”   
Hm.. is this some kinda anesthe   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im 8ack 8itches!


	2. Four hours

You wake up in a hospital room. Tucked into bed. Oh! You guess it's over! Vriska is asleep on a chair to the side of the room and you take a long and loving look towards her. She's so beautiful like this. She's so beautiful all the time. After a couple minutes she begins to rouse and look at her girlfriend on the bed.

“June… you're aw8ke.” she gets out of the uncomfortable chair and cracks her neck. A series of loud pops that only she can really pull off. You respond in a voice that you realize is a bit weak.   
“good morning my beloved.” you feel incredibly tired.

“Did… did it go okay?”

“i think so! or.. hehe i wouldn't know would i.”

Vriska picks up the chart on the end of your bed. “Hmmmmmmmm. Well everything seems to 8e in order!!!!”   
“hehe vriskaaaaaaaa you know you can't read that.”   
“Oh yeah?” she gets a glint in her eye “WATCH ME!!!!!!!!”   
She starts pacing around the room with a determined expression as she reads off from the sheet.

“8lood…. Uh red. Yeah piss? Normal amounts mhm. Got the fuckin uhhhhhhhhh. Yup human nook installed successfully 8alls deposited in gar8age disposal.”

“hehe”

“Hush. Claws removed, slime cham8er-” ''we don't have those.” “SLIME CHAM8ER. Polished!”

She taps the clipboard with a pen and puts a hand on her chin.

“Welllllllll Mx. 8ioloserket it seems you're free to go!”

“hehe. aw, i wish. think i'm gonna be eating hospital pudding for like, another week or something”   
Vriska sits on the bed

“What? I love hospital pudding!!!!!!!! 8a8e they just give this shit away we CAN'T get that at home!!!”

“okayyyyyyyy maybe the pudding isn't the problem. but it would be nice to be home with you.”

“Aw. Hehe.” She plants a kiss on your cheek, leaving behind some of her dull blue lipstick

“Well…. I'm looking forward to th8 too. It'll 8e kinda nice just takin care of you.”

Vriska begins to lie down on the bed next to you. She carefully positions herself around her as to not disturb the bottom half of her body. You hold onto her tight, both arms wrapped around Vriska's right one. You give a soft kiss in return, but this time on the lips. Slow and full of romance, making sure to show years of love in this one gesture. Your fingers intermingle with hers as one of Vriska’s hands travels to your wavy brown hair. 

“You know this is it, right?” Vriska speaks softly, admiring your face like it's as beautiful as the sky. And to her it is.

“...what's it?” You reply with the same softness, not because you have to but because you want to. She's so strikingly gorgeous in a way that seems accidental. The sharpness of her nose near the pillow softness of her lips, and her fangs poking through. The way her hair is so unmanageable that brushing is probably impossible. Her eyes. The eight eyes looking at you now are ones you could lose yourself in forever. The rich yellow strikes a perfect balance with her cobalt blue pupils, tiny flecks of gray and orange swimming around. Like the best kind of magic.

“I don't know…. I guess it just feels like… Things are kinda different now.” She blushes from how deeply you look at her, more in love than you could imagine. You don't stop.

“Now that you… Well now that we can-” 

“we don't have to think about that now.” You say at just above a whisper. You both stay quiet for a long while. You see the hurt in her eyes from years alone on Alternia and you hold her even closer.

“....”

“Am I..” She trails off lost in her own mind. Uneasiness and worry play across her face.

“are you what?”

“..it’s ok. it’s okay vriska i'm here along side you.” 

You give her a soft kiss on the nose, eliciting a giggle.

“I.. I wanted to know..”

“If you think id 8e a good mom.”

“of course.” the answer comes out without any thought at all, like an instinct. You barely have time to process it before you begin to justify what you know is true.

“vriska.. you would be an amazing mother”

“you're kind. and you're so forgiving and loving in the face of everything… everything about me i mean.”

“i know if we do have kids you'll be.. you'll be the best. nobody could ever ask for a better mom than you. i promise.”

Vriska sits still with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Her hand slightly shakes in your own but she swallows the feeling down.

“You…. You promise.”

“of course i do.”

“Then….”

“I guess I have no choice 8ut to 8elieve you.” she begins to softly smile and lay her head down next to yours. She's tired. Very tired. And really so are you. Once they know you're awake they'll probably want to do all kinds of tests so you should rest while you can now. While you're safe in each others hands

**Author's Note:**

> Im 8ack 8itches!


End file.
